


Crazy About You

by LovingMarvel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMarvel/pseuds/LovingMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't expect the Harry Styles to come into his shop while he's stuck working. But what he really didn't see coming was actually appealing to Harry. Things get saucy in the back room while Louis' boss is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> I would like to thank my friend for assisting me with revising! <33

The phone rings, shattering the silence and startling Louis back to his job. He picks the phone up in order to cease the persistent ringing.

"Hello, Cutie Patootie Boutique, this is Louis speaking. How may I assist you today?" A chuckle and various distant screams come from the other end of the line.

"That greeting of yours gets me every time."

Louis sighs, slouching against the counter and wraps the old timey cord around his index finger.

"I told you not to call this phone, Charlie. I could get fired."

"Yeah, yeah but this is, like, _really_ important, Lou. One Direction is in this mall right now!" His friend squeals loudly into the receiver.

Louis straightens, glancing out through the crowded front displays. " _This mall_?" He asks quieter.

"Hell yeah! You're going to get off so we can chase them, right?"

"Char-" Just then, the back door opens and Louis automatically straightens, switching back to employee mode. "Sorry, ma'am, we do not deliver orders." He says loudly enough for his manager to hear.

Charlie groans and Louis can almost picture him slouching over, knowing he's lost the battle. "I see. _Bitch Face_ walked in. I'll try to get an autograph or something for you, Lou."

"Yes, ma'am, you too." With a final chuckle from Charlie, Louis hangs up.

"Ah, Louis, my beloved employee. Working hard as usual, I see." His manager, Herald, crows obnoxiously and slaps Louis on the back. He stumbles and quickly regains his footing. He hasn't quite gotten the hang of wearing high heels yet.

Herald ignores the fact that he nearly pushed Louis over. "I have a project for you, my boy."

Knowing Herald, Louis expects him to con him into doing something that he doesn't want to do.

"Yes, sir?"

Herald grunts. "I have to be on security duty to watch over some teeny bopper boy band tonight. So I need you to stay until midnight to finish the rest of your tasks and watch over the store until I return." Louis opens his mouth to protest but Herald cuts him off. "Oh, and if anyone tries to hide out in here, kick them out. We don't need an incident on our hands."

"Yes, sir."

Herald grins. "Good boy."

After he's in the clear, Louis lets out a pent up breath and mentally assesses his to do list.

_Clean the window display._

Check.

_Call in a new order of accessories from the supplier._

Check.

_Redress the mannequins in the window display._

_Restock the shelves._

He decides to complete the harder of the two tasks first. He makes his way to the back of the store, behind a door labeled 'Employees Only!'.

Louis has always enjoyed the back room the most of all for two reasons: It is closed off from the noisy mall and it smells like vanilla. So much like vanilla, in fact, that he himself smells of it after sending too much time back there.

Louis blinks, momentarily forgetting why he was going into the back room in the first place. _Restocking the shelves. Right,_ he mentally notes. Locating the sealed boxes of clothing, Louis drags them into the store. Then he sits among the boxes, opens them, and begins to unpack and relocate the clothes to their rightful shelves.

From outside the store, distant and desperate sounding screams and thundering footsteps approach. Louis cranes his neck to peer out the entrance as a mob of mostly girls stampede past the store. He giggles to himself, imagining Charlie shrieking along with them. He continues to fold and stack shirts as he had been doing earlier.

A few minutes later someone lightly taps on his shoulder. "Excuse me, miss."

Louis turns his head to confront the customer. He stops, mouth partly open, and begins to blush like crazy.

Harry is taken aback. This boy is so unexpectedly pretty and yet he is not a 'miss'. _He is so cute,_ Harry decides.

Louis blinks his long, dark eyelashes, his pink painted lips parted ever so slightly. His white blouse is somewhat rumpled and his little pink skirt is pooled around his legs. "I- I" Louis stammers, pushing back the pretty pink bows in his hair.

"Sorry." Harry apologizes. "I'm Harry Styles. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was being mobbed by a herd of girls. Perhaps you've heard them running by?"

Louis nods, mesmerized. _Harry Styles from One Direction is standing in my shop talking to me. Am I dreaming?_

Harry glances around. "You have a cute shop here."

"Th- thank you." Louis squeaks.

"Well, since I'm here could you show me your best selling items?" Harry smiles, causing Louis to melt.

"Of course." He agrees. He leads his idol to one corner of the shop, so excited to actually be in his presence. He displays some of the most popular and cutest clothes to Harry who in turn quietly listens, occasionally holding items up and adding little comments. _He's such a good listener. But I wonder who he is buying all these clothes for since they are all pink and frilly._

"Um, hello?" Harry asks, looking confused.

"Sorry, what was that again?"

"You just stopped talking mid-sentence."

"S- sorry." Louis glances down in attempt to hide his blush.

"I forgot to ask for your name, how rude of me." Harry cocks his head to the side. Louis was about to show him his employee badge but he forgot that it was broken in the back room.

"Louis Tomlinson is my name."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson." Harry reaches out and gently runs his fingers along the other boy's arm, causing him to swoon. His legs wobble beneath him and he has to grab a hold of a nearby clothing rack to steady himself. Harry retracts his hand. He hadn't even realized what a small friendly gesture could do to the infatuated boy. "Are you okay?" Harry asks innocently.

"I'm great." Louis breathes, trying to get a hold of himself. "Let's look at some more clothing, shall we?" He smiles at the other boy.

Harry nods and they return to looking through the racks of clothes while Louis babbles nervously.

Harry holds up clothing to Louis and smiles to himself, imagining the cute boy wearing the adorably frilly garments. The babbling boy hardly even notices.

Louis sets the clothes of Harry's choosing on the counter to later be rung up. But after a while, Louis doesn't return from dropping off more clothes.

Harry creeps around to the front of the store where he finds the pretty boy changing the clothing on the mannequins. "Do you need help?" Harry offers.

Louis glances over and his heart begins to race. _It's crazy that the Harry Styles is here in this boutique. That he's still in here. His smile is so genuine and it makes me want to rip my heart out._ "Sure." Louis answers, struggling to keep his voice level.

Harry steps closer. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"You can choose some outfits to go on these models."

"I'm on it, boss!" Harry salutes him and turns to look for some clothing.

Louis buries his head in his hands. _He doesn't understand what saying those things do to me._ Harry returns with an armload of assorted clothes.

"Are you okay, Louis?"

Louis sits up, smiling. "That was quick."

Harry nods, pleased with himself. He holds up outfits to Louis, who can't help but say yes to every one. When Louis picks up a dress to put on one of the models Harry insists on doing it and throws in a killer smile.

Louis blushes and allows Harry to dress the models while he sits on the stage of the display to watch Harry as he works. After a while he begins to fiddle with his frilly skirt, unconsciously humming a One Direction song. Only when Harry glances over at him in surprise does Louis realize what he was doing. He blushes like mad, peering down with two fistfuls of skirt in his hands.

With a grin, Harry returns back to work and softly begins to sing the song that Louis was humming. Smiling down at his skirt, Louis joins in. The two harmonize in the quiet of the shop. When the song comes to an end there is a long pause.

"You have an amazing voice, Louis."

"I'm not that good. You are the one with a music career." Louis gushes. _Harry has one of the most angelic voices I know and he's complimenting me?_

"No, really, Louis, you should come sing with us sometime."

Louis lets out a huffy breath. _No way. This is all happening so fast._ "O- okay."

Harry grins. "Great! I'm excited for you to meet them."

Louis tosses his skirt around in his hands without answering. Harry continues to work in silence but clears his throat a while later. Louis peers over to see the other boy holding up a cute, frilly pink dress. "What's that for?" Louis asks.

"Put it on?" Harry smiles innocently.

Louis' heart begins to hammer in his chest once again. "Okay." He says quietly, blushing. He takes the dress and goes to the back room to change. _Why does he want me to put a dress on? Does he have some kind of freaky fetish? No, no. That can't be it._ When he exits the back room after fluffing his dress, he finds Harry sitting on the checkout counter.He blushes when the popstar raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you want me to put this on?" His words come out quieter than intended. He then bites his lip and turns his head away as to not see the other boy's reaction.

"Because I thought it would look cute on you. I must say that I really underestimated how cute it would really look on you." Harry says slowly.

Louis blinks back in surprise. _What?_ "What?" _Did Harry Styles of One Direction just call me cute?_ "Did you just call me cute?" He asks, finally making eye contact with Harry.

"I'm sorry, did I go too far?" He appears ashamed and his face reddens. _I made Harry blush?_

"No, no! I'm flattered, really!" Louis says quickly, rushing forward. His heels click clack on the floor and he takes Harry's hands in his own. Then, realizing what he just did, drops the other boys hands and hurriedly takes a few steps back. His entire face turns red. _Oh god. Was he flirting with me?_ Louis spins around, placing his hands on his face.

Behind him, Harry is silent. _What do I do? How do I make it better?_

Louis hears Harry jump off the counter. "The clothes are for you, you know." He finally says.

Louis turns to face the popstar. "The clothes?"

"That I picked out. When you were talking I was holding up clothes to see how they would look on you. I want you to have them."

Louis laughs slightly. "My boss would kill me if I took those things. I would go to jail."

"That's why I'm buying them for you." Harry steps forward.

"I- I don't understand." Louis bites his lip, grabbing fistfuls of his skirt.

"Oh my god." Harry closes the space between them and grabs Louis' face. He opens his mouth in surprise and Harry's lips meet his own. What is happening? His shoulders relax and his fists release the skirt fabric. And just like that the kiss was over and Harry leans his forehead against Louis', panting ever so slightly. "I've only known you for a short period of time." He pauses, his eyes closing. "But, Louis, I'm crazy about you." And then they're kissing again, this time Louis taking the lead and cupping the back of the other boy's head. He can feel Harry's smile beneath his own lips as his hand appears on Louis' waist. His hands begin to linger lower and lower before he lifts Louis up.

The boy dressed in pink wraps his legs around the other boy's waist. "Let's go to the back room." Louis suggests.

Harry nods, breathing hard. Their eyes meet and they just watch each other. Louis' painted fingers brush Harry's jaw.

"The door is behind me." He says quietly.

Again, Harry nods and slowly walks forward. Louis fumbles for the door knob and pushes it open. They are barely in the back room before Louis' lips are on Harry's. The door shuts with a click and Harry finds a counter to place Louis on. He sets him down and his hands immediately move up and under Louis' dress. He presses his hands firmly on the other boy's sides while his lips move down to the pretty boy's neck.

Louis allows his head to fall back, his eyes half lidded in pleasure and his hands curled into loose fists on Harry's shoulders. Mumbled words pass his lips, although, he cannot seem to remember what those words were in his current state of bliss.

Harry's lips continue to travel farther south, stopping at the pretty boy's dress collar. "May I?" He breathes into Louis' neck. He tugs at the pink dress, asking for permission.

"Please." Louis responds, equally as breathy.

The other boy grins into Louis' neck and with a kiss, slides the ruffled dress over his head and tosses it aside. Harry resumes hungrily placing kisses down Louis' body. Whereas Louis hums happily to himself. "Nice panties, Louis." Harry chuckles to himself. "Silk is it?"

"I appreciate your acknowledgement, Harry Styles." Louis hums. Their eyes meet and Louis smiles. "Kiss me." He breathes.

Harry obeys, holding the pretty boy's face gently in his hands as if not to break him. The pretty boy's eager fingers explore the popstar's hair. _Oh_ , how he loves that hair of his.

"Touch me. _Kiss_ me." He murmurs again.

"I don't want to ruin your hair, Louis." Harry replies.

"Why not?" Louis says disappointedly.

"It's so cute. The bows are cute."

"Please." It comes out as an unintentional whimper that surprises them both. Harry recovers faster, though, and roughly kisses the pretty boy, entwining his fingers into his hair. The two wobble to and fro, back and forth with their kisses.

Harry finally lets up, breathing hard, but soon busies himself with gently suckling Louis' neck.

"You'll leave bruises, Harry." He giggles, high on Harry and his scent. "You smell so good." He murmurs, burying his face into Harry's neck.

" _Oh god_. You smell like vanilla. It's intoxicatingly good." Harry moans. The other boy in turn gasps at Harry's moan.

"Please kiss me, Harry." Without having to tell him twice, Harry ventures even farther south. He creates trails of kisses along the insides of the pretty boy's thighs. He gently sucks at the tender skin, making Louis gasp loudly and return hid fingers to Harry's hair. Louis' head falls back again and he mutters what sounds like prayer. His eyes open slowly, seeing the wall behind them and only then does he realize what time it is.

He bolts upright, momentarily forgetting about Harry, who slams his chin on the counter.

"Oh my god! I am so, so sorry, Harry!" He cups the injured boy's face to get a better look at him then laughs.

"What? Am I bleeding?"

"You look ridiculous." He smiles warmly in return. "Your hair is a mess and-" He can't help but laugh. "You have lipstick all over your face."

Harry smiles. "You're not looking too hot either, pretty boy."

Louis slides off the counter. "Jesus, I almost forgot, my boss will be back at midnight. I need to get you cleaned up and out of here."

"Kicking me out so soon?" Harry says jokingly. He grabs Louis and brings him close, kissing him.

"You're making it harder." Louis giggles. "Besides that, my boss will kill me if he finds out I have been doing- well, not my work."

"As you wish, pretty boy." The two work together to scrub the lipstick off of each other, fix their hair, readjust their clothes, and return to the checkout counter so Louis can ring up Harry's total.

Once paid for, Harry leans over the counter. Picking up a pen, he grins. "Give me your arm, pretty boy." He says slowly and seductively.

Swallowing, Louis obliges. Harry writes a series of numbers then tugs the pretty boy's sleeve down to hide it.

Then Herald walks in through the boutique entrance. He pauses for a moment as if starstruck then quickly rights himself and hurries over. "Has this boy been bothering you, Mr. Styles? Louis, I warned you repeatedly to not pester any of the-" Herald begins to raise his voice but Harry stops him there.

"You've got it all wrong, sir. This fine employee has been very helpful to me."

Herald clears his throat, peering at Louis suspiciously who smiles back sheepishly. "Well then... your tour bus will be leaving soon, Mr. Styles. We've been searching for you everywhere."

"I do apologize, sir." Harry turns to Louis. "Nice meeting you and thank you again, Louis." He sticks out his hand.

"My pleasure." His face turns a bright shade of red. "I- I mean- You're welcome, Mr. Styles." They shake hands, Harry trying not to laugh. And then he is lead out the door by Herald.

 

The phone rings loudly, jolting Louis out of his slumber. He clamors over to the phone and groggily answers. "Hello?" He yawns.

"Louis! You will _never_ believe what happened yesterday at the mall!"

"Hmm?" He groans.

"One Direction at the mall yesterday, _remember?_ "

 _How could I forget?_ "Spit it out already, Charlie, I'm tired."

Charlie squeals. "Okay, so, Harry was spotted kissing some girl at the mall! It's on the news right now!"

Louis' eyes widen. Suddenly awake, he leaps over the couch to turn the television on. The loud reporter from the local news channel comes blaring through the speakers. "Who _is_ this mysterious girl that One Direction's Harry Styles was kissing? Stay tuned for the latest update."

"Holy shit." Louis mumbles. The photo accompanying the story is of Louis with his legs wrapped around Harry as they were entering the back room. Thankfully, it is hard to make out his face.

"I know, right!" Charlie shrieks. "Also, I didn't get the autograph for you, sorry, Lou."

"That's alright." _I got something so much better than an autograph._ He pauses. "I'll have to call you back later, Charlie." Louis says numbly.

"Okay, Lou, we'll-"

He hangs up. " _Oh my god_." He whispers, running a hand through his hair. Pushing his sleeve up, Louis calls the number Harry gave him.

He picks up after two rings. "Goooood morning, pretty boy." sings Harry's angelic voice.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I don't give this number out to anyone. Now, what do you need, hmm?"

Louis shakes his head. "They saw us. People saw us together."

"Doing?"

" _Kissing_ , Harry. There are photos out there of _us kissing_."

"I'm not worried about that."

"What? Why not? I'm freaking out!" Louis whisper-screams into the phone.

Harry sighs. "Louis, my management is working to cover it up at this very moment. You have nothing to worry about. And if they do find out, _eh_."

"Eh? _Eh_!?" Louis bellows hysterically.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I am crazy about you, pretty boy." There is a long pause. "The offer still stands, by the way, to come meet the band. To sing with us."

"I-"

"But first," Harry cuts him off, "you. Me. Dinner. Tomorrow night." Harry finishes with, "Wear the pink dress."


End file.
